Parentage: ‘PVDRAGK’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Dracaena frangrans ‘Golden Coast’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,603) which was discovered at a commercial greenhouse in Monster, the Netherlands in 2016. The mutation was initially noted for its unique foliage variegation. Said mutation was isolated for further evaluation to confirm the uniformity and stability of the unique characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of the stability and uniformity of the characteristics, the new plant was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘PVDRAGK’ is accomplished by way of rooting stem cuttings. Propagation was first performed in 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Monster, the Netherlands. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.